In This World
by WanderingBingeReader
Summary: There was a world were magic did not exist in daily life magic only existed with dragons and their kids. The king mysteriously disappears and the new king is Faust and he has captured three dragon children but what if the new princess finds out what will she do will she allow the king to continue his plan for the dragon chidden or risk her life to protect them? I hope you like


**Please enjoy and know that nothing of Fairy Tail belongs to me**

A man ran through the twisted halls of the castle until he reach the throne room to which he stopped himself and bowed before the king

"you greatness I bring you good news" the man said breathing in as much air as he could

"Well spit it out" King Faust said

"we have secured three dragon children" the man said

"great work Dranbolt now leave!" the king yelled

"yes your greatness" Dranbolt then got up and left just as he was told

"yes this is perfect only the king deserves magic power" Faust said and began to laugh

" Mystogan" Lucy called her cousin

"Lucy is anything the troubling you" Mystogan asked

"no every things going fine I just wanted to say thanks for showing me around the castle" she said**(they're children by the way)**

"your welcome beside since your going to be living here now I guess I should and again sorry for your loss" he said

"it's okay besides you won't leave right" she said with pleading eyes

"sure" Lucy smiled at the response

"let's go check out the garden again" Mystogan said leading the way

"come on move it ya little beast" the two children turned their attention to the voice and followed it and they saw two boys probably their age one with pink hair the other with black and a small girl with blue hair all had handcuffs and chains that attached them together all of their clothes had small rip and burned mark. Lucy kept her eyes on the one with pink hair.

"I ain't moving till I know where Igneel is!" the one with pink hair yelled

"and Metalicana too!" the black haired said

"and Grandeeney" the small blue haired girl said

"you not getting anything out of me" the guard said and pressed a button that shocked the three. Lucy felt as if she was going to cry watching this and Mystogan seem to know that was going to happen so he covered he mouth.

"you three are now property of the king so get up and move!" the guard yelled

"as if!" the pink haired on said

"Natsu look" the black haired on said

Natsu looked at the blue haired girl crying in pain from the shock

"fine" Natsu muttered and moved forward,but he looked back at the place where Lucy and Mystogan were hiding

"should we follow them" Lucy whispered

Mystogan nodded and the ran as quietly as they could and somehow the guard never notice two followed them to the dungeon into the special cell they had just for

"stay in there dragon children" the guard said laughing while walking away past Mystogan and Lucy who were hiding behind a wall.

"we know your there" the black haired one said

"how?" Lucy asked

"we have special noses and we can smell your sent" Natsu said

"really what's mine" Lucy asked

"lucy now's not the time what happen to you three?" Mystogan said

"I don't know we were just minding our own business when these guys com and attack our city most of them got away and we were the only ones captured" the black haired boy spoke again

"really that's horrible who would-"

"your king" Natsu cut her off

"why would my father do that and how would you know!" Mystogan said

"all we know is that the king sent his men to attack us" the blue haired girl said

"what are your names?" Lucy asked

"my name is Natsu and this is Gajeel and Wendy" Natsu said

"don't give them our names you moron" Gajeel said

"what'd ya call me!" Natsu said

"I said moron or are you just that stupid"

the two began to fight each other as Wendy tried her hardest not to get caught in the fight

"why are they fighting" Lucy asked Mystogan

"there idiots" he said

"what did you say" Natsu and Gajeel said

Lucy began laughing

"why are you laughing?" Natsu asked

"you guys are funny" Lucy smiled and Natsu had a little blush on his face

"what are your names?" Wendy asked

"I'm Mystogan"

"My name is a Lucy Heartfilia"

**I hope you enjoy cause there is more to come**


End file.
